Percy Jackson y el Secuestro de la hija del océano
by markitos
Summary: Percy Jackson tendrá que rescatar a su hermana de un secuestro con la ayuda de sus inseparables amigos y unos nuevos campistas recién llegados de España (Un año después de la derrota de Gea)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Juan**

_Almagro , Castilla-La Mancha (España)._

Juan salía junto con sus amigos Guillermo y José del pabellón, había sido un gran día; Había logrado el campeonato regional de futbol sala y estaban listos para disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano que acababan de empezar, apenas podía aguantar el deseo de meterse en la piscina con sus amigos. Definitivamente era el mejor verano posible para un alumno que acababa de terminar segundo en el instituto. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no los vio hasta que los tenía encima.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo su padre. Junto a él también se encontraban los padres de José y Guillermo y dos desconocidos; un chico de pelo rizado que asomaba bajo y la gorra y perilla y una chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color a la que Guillermo y José miraban con incomodidad_._

_-_Hola papá-le saludó Juan inquieto ante la expresión de su padre-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso será mejor que os lo expliquen ellos-contestó señalando a los dos desconocidos.-Ellos son Grover y Clarisse. Será mejor que os dejemos solos.

Una vez que los padres de los chicos se hubieron ido, el tal Grover les ofreció unos collares y les indicó con señas que se lo pusieran.

-Hola chicos-les saludó Grover con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Os parece que demos una vuelta y os cuento por qué estamos aquí?

-Vale-contestaron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Veréis…-empezó caminando Grover-¿Conocéis los mitos griegos?

-Algunos-contestó José-¿Por qué? Esas historias no se las cree nadie desde hace siglos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices-le bufó Clarisse haciendo que este bajara la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Sabéis lo que son los semidioses?-preguntó Grover ignorando la intervención de su acompañante.

-Sí, son hijos de dioses y de humanos-Contestó Guillermo.

-Muy pues…digamos que…

-Digamos que los tres lo sois-Cortó Clarisse mirando molesta a Grover.

-Me encanta el tacto que tienes-murmuró el chico.

-Esto…¿Es una broma?-Preguntó José.

-Grover bájate los pantalones-Ordenó

El chico dudó.

-No es necce…

-¡GROVER!

Dos milésimas de segundos después los pantalones de Grover estaban por los tobillos y los chicos miraban sus piernas de cabra alucinados.

-¿Una broma…muy buena?-Dijo José sin mucho convencimiento.

Tres horas después estaban todos en una furgoneta con las maletas hechas. Juan estaba aún en estado de shock; sátiros, dioses, monstruos, héroes… y lo más raro ese extraño campamento de Estados Unidos al que al parecer iban todos los hijos de esos dioses antigüos. En ese momento empezaron a surgirle pregubtas en la cabeza "¿Quién será mi padre'' ''Y si...''

-¡APRENDE A FRENAR CABRA!

-Perdón es que no llego bien al pedal con la pezuña-Se disculpó Grover.

-¿Por qué paramos aqui?-Preguntó Guillermo recuperándose del frenazo.

-Tenemos que recojer a otra chica-Contestó Clarisse bajándose del coche.

Una hora depués volvió con una chica morena de unos trece años que se sentó al lado de Juan. La chica se veía bastante pálida y asustada.

-Hola-la saludó Juan intentando tranquilizarla-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? A...Katie.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta llegar a un gran descampado en el que inexplicablemente había un gran barco griego. En su interior se podía distinguir a dos personas besándose.

-¡Leo deja de intentar absorver a Calipso y haz despegar esto!-Gritó Clarisse haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Tan amable como siempre Clar...

Todos se detuvieron mirando a Katie. Tan pronto como la chica había puesto un pie en el barco un pequeño tridente reluciente había aparecido sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la chica aterrorizada.

-La marca de Poseidón.-Le respondió Grover.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Significa-bufó Clarisse-Que tenemos una Sesos de Alga junior.

El viaje duró más de seis horas, debido a que el barco era capaz de volar, pero Juan no fue capaz de sacarse en ningún momento la cara de preocupación de Grover al ver la marca de Poseidón, esa chica le había caído realmente bien. Por otra parte, le preocupaba el hecho de que su progenitor divino no le hubiera reclamado ¿Se avergonzaría de él? Además no le gustaba que fueran los "primeros campistas no estadounidenses". Iba a pasarse el verano rodeado de yankees.

-¡Ya casi hemos llegado-Gritó Leo haciendo que Juan, José,Guillermo y Katie se asomaran por la borda de la trirreme.

Ante ellos el Campamento Mestizo se alzaba resplandeciente a la luz del atardecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**2**

**JUAN**

Cuando desembarcaron, Grover y Clarisse les llevaron con prisas a través del campamento. Había cabañas de madera, cada una decorada según los hijos de la deidad que habitaban en ella. Juan también observó una gran pared de escalada por la que bajaban varios ríos de lava. Definitivamente el verano prometía ser divertidísimo.

De repente, se detuvieron frente a una de las cabañas y pasaron hacia su interior. En ella había muchos chicos de su edad aproximadamente discutiendo a gritos.

-Silencio…¡Silencio!¡SILENCIOO!-bramó un hombre más alto que el resto haciendo enmudecer a la sala.-Vais a asustar a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Juan, José Guillermo y Katie se quedaron mirando al hombre que había hablado alucinados.

-Tú…tú eres un…-Balbuceó José.

-Un centauro-Completó Grover con una sonrisa-Se llama Quirón y es el director de actividades del Campamento.

-Encantado-les saludó este-estos son los líderes de las cabañas: los hermanos Stoll, de Hermes; Clarisse, de Ares; Jason, de Zeus; Percy, de Poseidón; Piper, de Afrodita; Jake, de Hefesto; Pólux, de Dionisio; Katie, de Démeter; Annabeth, de Atenea y Xavier de Apolo. Ah y esa es Rachel nuestra Oráculo.

Apenas había terminado de hablar Quirón cuando las marcas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

Una reluciente arpa sobre la cabeza de José, una espada sobre la de Juan y un martillo sobre la de Guillermo.

-Bien-sonrió Quirón- Cada uno iréis a la cabaña de vuestro padre; José tu iras a la de Apolo, Juan tu a la de Ares y Guillermo tú irás a la de Hefesto. En cuanto a ti Katie, irás a tu cabaña hasta que tu divino progenitor te reclame, lo que ocurrirá en las próximas horas.

-En realidad,-terció Grover-Katie ya ha sido reclamada por su padre.

-Ah ¿Y quién es?

-Bueno verás eh…no sé cómo decirlo con tacto-dijo mirando a Percy de reojo.

-La niña es hija de Poseidón-Cortó Clarisse.

De inmediato un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala y todos miraron al consejero de la cabaña de Poseidón. La chica rubia que estaba a su lado, Annabeth creía recordar Juan que se llamaba, le cogió la mano. El chico, que tenía unos extraños ojos verdes, se levantó haciendo que toda la sal contuviera la respiración. Se dirigió hacia Katie y la abrazó haciendo que toda la sala soltara un suspiro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Katie-Respondió la chica algo cohibida.

-Bien, Annabeth y Percy serán los encargados de dar el tour inicial a nuestros nuevos compañeros.-Decidió Quirón.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Exclamó Clarisse señalando a Juan.-Siempre he sido yo la que ha hecho el tour a mis hermanos.

-Esta vez no, han ocurrido cosas mientras no estabas-Dijo Quirón mirando de reojo a Rachel.

-Bueno…¡pero ni se os ocurra enseñarle nuestra cabaña!-Dijo lanzando una mirada amenazante a Percy y a Annabeth.

-Vamos hacia fuera-terció esta última ignorando a Clarisse.-Habéis llegado en un buen momento al campamento. Dentro de poco podréis observar como entregan una misión.

-¿Una misión?-Inquirió Juan.

-Sí una misión.-Respondió Percy-Son encomendadas por Quirón y suelen tener el fin de ayudar a nuestros divinos padres. Ah sí y también suelen intentar matarnos unos pocos cientos de veces.

Tras dar una vuelta al campamento y después de que los chicos asumieran que iban a morir ese verano pararon junto a un fuego en el medio del campamento.

-Y aquí están las cabañas. Guillermo la tuya es la de Hefesto, la que parece un búnker; José la de Apolo, la de al lado de la enfermería; Juan la de Ares, la de la cabeza de jabalí en la puerta no tiene pérdida; Katie la tuya es la azul que compartirás con sesos de algas-indicó Annabeth señalando a Percy- y con Tyson.

-¿Tyson? ¿Tengo otro hermano?

-Sí bueno. Digamos que es…es decir que no…

-Bueno ya lo conocerás –Dijo Annabeth interrumpiendo las torpes explicaciones de su novio.

-Eh tu, Joe ven que te voy a enseñar la cabaña-Dijo Clarisse arrastrando a Juan del brazo.

-Me llamo Juan.

-¿Nos vemos luego Juan?-Le preguntó Katie mientras era arrastrado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano sesos de alga junior!

La cabaña de Ares era genial. Había tanta pólvora que podías reventar el campamento sólo encendiendo una cerilla. Juan se dirigió a cenar (¡A las 8 a cenar, están locos estos yankees!) y se encontró con Katie. Ya había recuperado un poco el color y se veía aún mejor que antes.

-¡Hola!-Le saludó alegremente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué tal está tu cabaña?

-Armada hasta los dientes ¿Y la tuya?

-Echa un asco Percy es desordenado hasta puntos insospechados.

Los dos rieron alegremente antes de dirigirse hacia las mesas a cenar junto con sus hermanos divinos.

-¿De dónde se coge la comida? Le preguntó Juan al chico que tenía a su lado.

-Sólo tienes que desearlo y la comida aparecerá en tu plato.

Inmediatamente lo probó y cuando estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a su triple hamburguesa el chico lo detuvo.

-Espera primero debemos hacer la ofrenda a los dioses.

Efectivamente los chicos y chicas del campamento se estaban poniendo en fila y arrojando parte de su comida a la hoguera.

Después de disfrutar de la hamburguesa vio a Katie cerca del lago y se dirigió con ella sin embargo se vio interceptado por José y Guillermo.

-Hey, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te hemos visto el pelo en toda la tarde.-Le preguntó el hijo de Apolo.

-Clarisse me tenía secuestrado. Id hacia la hoguera ahora os alcanzo.-Repuso Juan antes de seguir su camino hacia Katie.

-¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó la morena mientras sacaba la mano del agua.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando acabas de descubrir que eres el hermano de la chica mas bestia del campamento.

-Quejica, gracias a mi hermano todo el campamento me conoce como "sesos de alga junior".

-En realidad Clarisse no es tan mala ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Y Percy me ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido pero lo de sus calzoncillos en mi almohada no se lo perdono.

Los dos rieron antes de que Juan abordara el asunto que verdaderamente le preocupaba.

-Por cierto a ti te ha costado muy poco adaptarte eh. Te he visto antes muy cerca de uno de los chicos de Afrodita…

-¡Valiente pesado! ¡Veinte minutos hablando sin parar no sé cómo no se ha ahogado!

-Haberte quitado el collar traductor.

-Buena idea lo probaré mañana si se acerca. ¿Por ti no se ha interesado ninguna chica?

-¿Y por qué te preocupa a ti eso?-Respondió sonriente acercándose a ella.

-Por saber si hay otra con tan mal gusto como yo.-Respondió ella antes de besarlo.

**Bueno aquí está la el segundo capítulo. Por favor si hay alguna sugerencia o ver algún error comentarlo. Intentaré subir el próximo cap lo antes posible. Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**3**

**PERCY**

Percy se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido muy poco. Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche pensando en las palabras que había recitado Rachel el día anterior

_Una nueva lucha el mundo azotará_

_El vástago de los tres grandes secuestrado será_

_Las reglas antiguas rotas quedarán _

_Los de ambos lados del océano juntos lucharán_

Obviamente no le preocupaba ser él secuestrado sino que lo fuera uno de sus amigos: Thalia, Jasón, Hazel, Nico o… ¡MIERDA KATIE!

Miró hacia su derecha y creyó que se le paraba el corazón al ver la cama vacía. '' Calma-pensó-se habrá levantado antes que tú y estará desayunando'' Se vistió en 0,01 segundos y fue prácticamente corriendo hasta que casi arrolla a alguien que iba en dirección contraria.

-¿¡Percy has visto a tu hermana!? ¡Podría ser la de la profecía!-Preguntó un acalorado Juan.

-No, la estoy buscando.

Después de recorrerse todo el campamento fueron a ver a Quirón junto con Annabeth

-¡Quirón Katie ha desaparecido!-Dijo Juan con apenas respiración.

-Lo sé, debí haber imaginado que ella sería la chica de la profecía.

-¿¡PROFECÍA!?¿Qué profecía?

Percy observó un momento a Juan. Parecía igual o más preocupado que él. ¿Qué había sucedido entre él y su hermana? Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza; lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a su hermana, además no quería convertirse en un hermano-asustanovios como Malcom. Volvió a la tierra justo a tiempo para ver a Juan dispuesto a salir a buscar a Katie tras conocer la profecía.

-Frenaa-Le cortó Quirón-tendrás que entrenar o algo antes de enfrentarte a esto. Llegaste ayer.

-Quirón deberíamos salir cuanto antes, lo debe estar pasando fatal.-Terció Percy.

-Es una locura.

-Llevan razón-Añadió escuetamente Annabeth para desesperación de Quirón, ella siempre había sido la más sensata.

-Bueno si no hay más remedio…pero ya que está permitido deberían ir todos los que fueron en el Argos II.

-Bien, yo voy a avisar a Guillermo y a José.-Respondió Juan saliendo ya por la puerta.

-Nosotros vamos a avisar a Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo y Nico y a mandarle un mensaje Iris a Frank y a Hazel.

-¡Sí claro y yo me quedo aquí comiéndome los mocos cómo siempre no!-Gritó una bola roja a la vez que irrumpía en la cabaña-¡Yo me voy con vosotros!

-Rachel no es bueno que una Oráculo se ponga en pelig…

-¡NO CLARO LO BUENO ES QUE SE QUEDE AQUÍ MIENTRAS SUS AMIGOS ARRIESGAN SUS VIDAS!-Espetó ella.- ¡Ni hablar, yo me voy con ellos que no puedo resistir otra misión sin un ataque al corazón!¿Para qué me dais las clases de combate si puede saberse?!

-Yo creo que Rachel nos podría venir muy bien-Intervino Percy-Es muy buena con el arco.

-Dos manos no vendrían mal y hay un vacío legal respecto a la presencia de mortales debido a la profecía-Corroboró su novia.

-Bueno…está bien-Suspiró Quirón-Id al arsenal con Guillermo, José y Juan; necesitarán armas para la misión

Apenas habían salido de la cabaña cuando se encontraron (por no decir se estrellaron) con el trío español.

-Eh, vosotros -les indicó Rachel-venir al arsenal a coger unas cuantas armas ¿O pensáis cargaros los monstruos a puñetazos?

-No, pero a patadas en los huevos no estaría mal-Sonrió José mientras les seguía a por sus armas.

La cosa fue más complicada de lo que esperaban, José como buen hijo de Apolo cogió rápidamente un arco de gran potencia y precisión, Guillermo cogió una gran espada que manejaba con bastante soltura, sin embargo, Juan no encontraba ningún arma con la que se sintiera cómodo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Inquirió de repente señalando un mechero que había en una de las estanterías.

-Un obsequio de Hestia-Explicó Annabeth-Dijo que solo se activaría el arma que hay en su interior cuando lo accionara el semidiós adecuado.

-¿Puedo probar?

-Por supuesto.

Juan se acercó al mechero lo activó y al instante este se convirtió en una larga espada dorada que se amoldaba perfectamente a la mano de Juan.

-Bien-Sonrió Percy satisfecho-Empacar vuestras cosas, saldremos mañana al amanecer hacia New York, allí nos encontraremos con Hazel y Frank.

Aún no había amanecido cuando Percy se levantó, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su cabaña, pero antes, se detuvo y observó la cama vacía que debería ocupar su hermana. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a esa cabaña sin que Katie volviera a ocupar esa cama.

El aire frío de la cabaña lo despejó y se dirigió hacia la hoguera, donde había quedado con los demás. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason y Leo estaban bastante tranquilos; Juan, José y Guillermo nerviosos; Rachel estaba a punto de sufrir un ata que de nervios.

-¡Sesos de Algas vuelve a la tierra que nos vamos!

-Yo también te quiero Annie.-Respondió ganándose un "cariñoso" coscorrón de su novia.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida mientras tenía la extraña sensación de que tardaría mucho en volver a su hogar.

Se dirigieron hacia New York en tres taxis y para cuando llegaron allí estaban todos hartos de escuchar las súplicas de Thalia, Rachel, Annabeth y Percy.

-Porfaaa si es solo un momento.

-¡Qué no Percy, no vamos a ir a ver a tu madre!-Le respondió Piper visiblemente molesta.

-Pero si cocina genial nos vendrá muy bien.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa Annabeth? Debes ser la única chica del mundo con ganas de ver a su suegra.

-Es que sus galletas son de otro planeta-Contestó la rubia a Leo con un puchero.

-Bueno, y tú qué dices.-Preguntó Jasón mirando a Juan.-A fin de cuentas es a tu novia a la que vamos a salvar.

-¡QUE KATIE NO ES MI NOVIA!

-Nunca mientas sobre esos temas con una hija de Afrodita cerca.-Sonrió divertida Piper.

-Si os metéis con Percy en vez de conmigo me parece genial que vayamos a verla.

Percy los guió rápidamente por las calles de Nueva York hasta su casa.

-¡Hola mamá!-Saludó Percy abriendo la puerta.

Se produjo un relámpago y Percy apareció en el suelo asfixiado por un abrazo en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has comido? ¿Sigues con Annabeth? Esa chica es estupen…

-Mamá…date…la vuelta-Dijo Percy con dificultad.

Su madre se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los diez mestizos aguantando la risa.

-¡Qué maleducada soy! Pasar por favor.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados con un chocolate y galletas azules Sally no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

-¿En qué misión estáis metidos ahora?

-Rescatando a la hermana de Percy.-Soltó Guillermo sin pensar.

Había desatado a la bestia. No pudieron irse de allí hasta prometer diez veces a Sally que volverían con Katie sana y salva, que se la salvarían y por poco les hace prometer a Percy y Annabeth que se casan para mayo, por probar…

Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia Central Park, donde habían quedado con Hazel y con Frank.

-¡Hola chicos!-Les saludó alegremente Hazel

-Ho… ¡Mirad eso!

Una chica corría por el parque con una quimera pisándole los talones.

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Por favor dejar vuestros comentarios.**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible ;)**


End file.
